


Häpeällinen harrastus

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Office Romance, Stalking, Suomi | Finnish, Transphobia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Kiittämättömyys ei ole maailman palkka, vaan jokin sitä paljon viheliäisempi, eli kun shinigameille tarjotaan suihkumahdollisuus työpaikalla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tageista ja tietystä kannanotosta huolimatta tekstin yleisfiilis pyrkii olemaan suht keveä, koska hei come on, Grell always wins.

Williamin olisi pitänyt arvata, että kaikista kenttätyöntekijöitä ajatellen tehdyistä muutoksista seuraisi rutosti harmia ja hammastenkiristelyä. Toki muutokset olivat monesti parempaan päin — edes William T. Spears ei ollut niin rutiineihinsa jumahtanut jästipää, että olisi taistellut viraston kehitystä vastaan — ja toimintaa tulikin jatkuvasti muovata kaikkia tahoja paremmin palvelevaksi. Tyytyväiset työntekijät olivat myös tuotteliaita työntekijöitä. 

Mutta koska kyse oli niistä hemmetin kenttätyöntekijöistä, muutosten piiriin kuului myös kenties kaikkien aikojen ongelmallisin shinigami Grell Sutcliff, ja hanke oli siis jo etukäteen tuomittu lukemattomien koettelemusten taistelutantereeksi. 

Kaikki alkoi siitä, kun aloitelaatikkoon lykättiin vaatimus kenttätyöntekijöiden pukuhuoneista. Oli kuulemma kohtuuttoman ikävää, ettei useimpina päivinä viitsinyt lähteä suoraan töistä muihin menoihinsa, vaan piti koukata kodin kylpyhuoneen kautta siviilivetimiin ja vasta siitä vapaalle. Joitain soraääniä hallinnon puolella tietysti kuultiin, mutta yleisesti ottaen ehdotusta pidettiin varsin kohtuullisena, ja sen toteuttamisen eteen ryhdyttiinkin pikapuoliin tekemään töitä. Tietysti sellaiset seikat kuin kaappien lukitussysteemi sekä mahdollisimman miellyttävä lattiamateriaali herättivät keskustelua, mutta monessa kohtaa yleinen konsensus oli helposti saavutettavissa. Ei kulunut kovinkaan pitkää aikaa, kun projektissa oli jo edetty virastorakennusten muutoskaavoituksista remonttiaikataulujen kanssa tuskasteluun sekä lopulta tuliterien pukuhuoneiden käyttöönottoon. 

Siihen asti Williamin ei ollut tarvinnut juurikaan osallistua asian puimiseen, ja hän oli jo ehtinyt tuudittautua siihen uskoon, että niin tulisi jatkumaankin. Helvetillinen valitustulva iski kuitenkin kuin ärhäkkä terrieri housunlahkeeseen siinä vaiheessa, kun koko Britannian jaos alkoi kysellä, kumpaan pukuhuoneeseen Grell Sutcliff tulisi ohjastaa. Tai _päästää_ , miten kukin nyt asiaa koki aiheelliseksi käsitellä. 

William itse oli vakaasti sitä mieltä, etteivät hänen alaistensa sukupuoliset identiteetit saati hygieniasta huolehtimiset kuuluneet hänelle. Valitettavasti kukaan muu ei jakanut tätä näkemystä. Sen jälkeen, kun kaikki mahdolliset tahot olivat ajautuneet asian tiimoilta tukkanuottasille ja jopa yleensä kaikenlaisesta huomiosta nauttiva Grellkin oli niin perinpohjin loukattu, että hän valitti tilanteesta Williamille alahuuli väpättäen, ei Williamin auttanut muu kuin perehtyä käsillä olevaan ongelmaan oikein pohjamutia myöten. 

Oma-aloitteisesti Grell oli suunnannut naisten pukuhuoneeseen. Se ei yllättänyt Williamia lainkaan. Joku takatiukka siveydensipuli oli tempaissut herneet hengityselimeensä siitä hyvästä ja nostanut tapauksesta kauhean haloon. William ei yllättynyt tästäkään. Aivan yhtä odotuksenmukaista oli vielä sekin, että julkisen keskustelun virittyä aiheesta jotkut miehet olivat tulistuneet yrityksestä “tunkea transu heidän tiloihinsa”, mutta kun päästiin saippuan pudottamisella pelotteluun, William alkoi olla ymmällään. Hänellä jos kenellä oli kokemusta siitä, millaista Grellin intensiivisen huomion kohteeksi joutuminen saattoi raivostuttavimmillaan olla, ei hänkään erityisemmin ilahtuisi yhteisistä suihkutiloista kyseisen maanvaivan kanssa, mutta että sellainen tilanne koettiin oikein uhkaavaksi... Ei hyvänen aika sentään.

Tavallaan William siis ymmärsi kaikkien osapuolten ongelmat, loppupeleissä taas ei oikein kenenkään. Paitsi Grellin. Tilanne oli totisesti vertaansa vailla. 

Hän yritti tarjota ratkaisuksi sitä, että Grell voisi käyttää yhtä naisten pukuhuoneista — pukeutumistiloja oli useampia, paikkoja varmasti riittäisi niin tälle hankalalle tapaukselle kuin hänen läsnäolostaan häiriintyvillekin, mutta idea torpattiin välittömästi kailottamalla kovaan ääneen, kuinka tällainen _oikeiden_ naisten turvallisen liikkuma-alueen rajoittaminen oli väärin. Jotkut kokivat ehdotuksen muuten vain säädyttömäksi. Grellin mielipidettä ei tunnuttu kaipaavan, kaikkien muiden näkemyksiä sen sijaan kartoitettiin oikein urakalla, ja ironisesti tämän yhden henkilön vyönalusseudusta puhuminen tuntui täysin sopivalta samalla, kun taivasteltiin hänen oletettua tirkistelynhaluaan sekä yleistä siveettömyyttään. Vaikka suurin osa viraston väestä ei vaivautunut ottamaan asiaan kantaa, muutamat väsymättömät "perinteisten sukupuolinormien" lipunkantajat riehuivat vertauskuvallisilla barrikadeilla verenmaku suussa, ja kun muuankin sunnuntaifilosofi keksi kysyä, mitä se todellinen tasa-arvo edes ylipäätään oli, William sai yksinkertaisesti tarpeekseen. 

Häntä ei kiinnostanut, missä Grell Sutcliff puki paitansa ja pesi tukkansa, keiden kaikkien mukavuusalue pitäisi ottaa huomioon, mitä tämä koko sotku kertoi heidän yhteiskuntansa piilo-oletuksista tai mihin helvettiin maailma oikein oli menossa. Hän halusi vain palata takaisin normaalien töidensä pariin. Ja koska kaikki mainitut seikat olivat hänelle aivan yhdentekeviä, hän päätti luovia selville vesille oikotien kautta.

Grell sai oman, yksityisen pukuhuoneen. Kuten arvata saattaa, kaikkien mahdollisten tahojen suunnalta kuului nurinaa, mutta William ei enää jaksanut piitata. Valittakoot. Kaikilla viraston työntekijöillä täytyi olla yhtäläinen nautintaoikeus työpaikan tarjoamiin mukavuuksiin, ja koska kumpikaan vanhoista vaihtoehdoista ei tuntunut tulevan kysymykseenkään, repertuaaria tuli laajentaa. 

William onnitteli itseään loistavasta strategisesta vedosta. Sitten hän sai kuulla, että mokoma soppi pykättäisiin hänen työhuoneensa viereen. 

Kiittämättömyys ei totisesti ollut maailman palkka, vaan jokin sitä paljon viheliäisempi. Tämän siitä sai, kun teki parhaansa kaikkien etua ajatellen. 

 

Toisin kuin William oli ehtinyt pelkäämään, hän ei joutunut asioimaan Grellin kanssa kovinkaan paljoa enempää pukuhuoneen sijoittelusta huolimatta. Sen sijaan todelliseksi ongelmaksi muodostui voimakas tietoisuus hänen läsnäolostaan siellä seinän takana. Rakentajanpenteleet olivat huolehtineet kosteiden tilojen vaatimista tiivisteistä huomattavasti enemmän kuin äänieristyksestä, ja hyvin pian William olikin tavattoman vihkiytynyt siihen, miten Grellin päivittäiset toimet etenivät.

Hän kuuli tasan tarkkaan, milloin Grell tuli töihin. Pukuhuoneen ovi naksahti lukkoon hänen perässään ja metallinen kaappi avattiin, teräksiset henkarit helähtelivät hiljaa Grellin ripustaessa niihin vaatteitaan. Jos William pidätti hengitystään, hän saattoi jopa kuulla, kuinka vetoketju sihahti Grellin riisuessa ja pukeutuessa. Jo parissa viikossa William oppi, miten erilaiselta Grellin työkenkien kopina kuulosti verrattuna niihin hirviömäisiin piikkikorkoihin, joita tämä suosi vapaa-ajalla. Työpäivän päätyttyä Grell riisuutui nopeammin kuin töihin tullessaan, hän saattoi viihtyä suihkussa helposti tunninkin (ei William ollut varsinaisesti aikaa ottanut, hän nyt vain sattumalta oli pannut tämän faktan merkille), ja hänellä oli raivostuttava tapa hyräillä peseytyessään. Sellaista oli vaikea jättää huomioimatta. 

Ja aivan kuin siinä kaikessa ei olisi ollut jo tarpeeksi kestämistä, William alkoi aikaa myöten tunnistaa Grellin saippuoiden tuoksun niiden leyhähdellessä hänen ulottuvilleen. Niinä kaikkein kamalimpina päivinä Williamin toimiston ja Grellin pukuhuoneen ovia availtiin yhtäaikaisesti, ja niin erinäiset hedelmäiset kukkaisaromit lipuivat tilasta toiseen. Tuntui käsittämättömän härskiltä istua siinä työpöytänsä äärellä vuorolistoja laatien, kun kaikkialla haisi Grell Sutcliffin suihkugeeli. 

Kun William oli kiroillut hiljaa itsekseen tätä kaikkea jo useamman kuukauden verran, pahuksen Sutcliff otti ja meni heittämään kehiin uuden pähkinän purtavaksi. Hän hankki aivan uudenlaista saippuaa. Se tuoksui merkittävällä tavalla erilaiselle kuin kaikki aiemmat, joten se oli poikkeus paitsi Grellin rutiineihin, myös särö Williamille tutuksi tulleessa arjessa. Hän oli jo melkein turtunut siihen, että hänen työhuoneensa lemusi Sutcliffilta, ja nyt tällainen tyystin uusi elementti tempaisi hänet täysin raiteiltaan. 

Yleistä ilmapiirin muutosta enemmän Williamia kiusasi kuitenkin se, ettei hän kyennyt tunnistamaan tätä uutta tuoksua. Hän oli aiemmin osannut nimetä niin ruusut, mansikat kuin kaiken maailman lootuksetkin, mutta tästä hän ei osannut esittää edes valistunutta arvausta. Ja koska kyseinen aistimus niin röyhkeän voimallisesti tunkeutui hänen henkilökohtaiseen tilaansa, oli vähintäänkin kohtuullista vaatia tietää, mikä samperi se oikein oli. 

Grelliltä tiedusteleminen ei tullut kysymykseenkään, ei ikinä, silloinhan hän joutuisi tunnustamaan... ties mitä. Ei, ennemmin William niittäisi itsensä kuin ottaisi tämän asian puheeksi Grellin kanssa. Yhtä vähän kysymykseen tuli myös asian huomiotta jättäminen. Kotona asiaa ajatellessaan William saattoi ehkä nauraa omalle hysteerisyydelleen, eihän tällainen nyt voinut olla mikään _oikea_ ongelma, liioittelua kaikki tyynni... mutta kun tuo tuoksu täytti hänen tajuntansa kesken pitkään jatkuneiden paperitöiden, oli vaikea muistaa edellisen yön loogisia päättelyketjuja. Tuoksu oli siinä ja vaivasi häntä. Vaivasi suunnattomasti. 

William ei koskaan tehnyt minkäänlaista päätöstä siitä, että todella ryhtyisi johonkin toimenpiteisiin totuuden esiin kaivamiseksi; kuten kaikilla kaameimmilla onnettomuuksilla taisi olla yleisemminkin tapana, _se vain tapahtui_. Jos hän olisi pysähtynyt hetkeksikään tekojaan harkitsemaan, hän olisi takuuvarmasti kieltänyt itseään tekemästä mitään, mutta nyt.... 

Se oli ollut uuvuttava päivä. William oli ottanut yhteen Southamptonin aluejohtajan kanssa heti virastolle saavuttuaan, Ronald Knox oli palauttanut raporttinsa oluessa uitettuna, joku sietämätön itsekäs paskiainen oli _taas_ ryövännyt Williamin voileivän taukotilojen ruokakomerosta, ja niin edelleen. Kaikki sata ja yksi arkista vastoinkäymistä oli ehtinyt tapahtua siinä vaiheessa, kun Williamin virallinen työaika alkoi lähestyä loppuaan ja ylityötuntien lomaketta sopi hapuilla ulottuville. Hän kiskoi päivän seitsemättä kupillista kahvia miettien, olisiko mahdollista saada vakavaa vatsahaavaa jo siinä iässä, kun viereisen pukuhuoneen ovi kävi Grellin saapuessa töistään. 

William laski paperit käsistään ja hiljentyi kuuntelemaan tapahtumia seinän takana. Kengät potkaisiin pois jaloista ja kaappi avattiin, Grell riisuutui vikkelästi ja tuli suihkun puolelle hyräillen jotain etäisesti tutulta kuulostavaa melodiaa. Hyräily kuului kirkkaasti jopa veden juostessa, ja William aprikoi, johtuiko se vain huonoista äänieristeistä vai kohottiko Grell ääntään suihkun kohistessa. Molemmat vaihtoehdot tuntuivat yhtä todennäköisiltä. 

Vaistomaisesti William nojautui lähemmäs seinää. Etäisyys heidän välissään ei voinut olla metriä enempää. Hänen silmäluomensa painuivat kiinni omia aikojaan, ja hän miltei sai kiinni Grellin hyräilemästä kappaleesta. Ehkä se oli jokin hitti heidän opiskeluajoiltaan..? Se ainakin selittäisi tunteen ei-ihan-mutta-melkein-tunnistamisesta. Veden läiskähdellessä lattialaatoille mieli maalasi esiin kuvia Grellin märistä hiuksista, jotka laskeutuivat pitkin hartioita ja selkää kuin verinen virta. 

Hana käännettiin kiinni. William keksi siinä vaiheessa pohtia, pitikö työntekijöiden tuoda omat pyyhkeet vai järjestikö virasto nekin. Grell olisi takuulla vaatinut punaisia. 

Kuivattuaan itsensä Grell kolisteli tovin tavaroitaan ulos kaapista ja alkoi pukeutua. Äänistä päätellen hän laittoi kengät jalkaansa ennen varsinaisia vaatteita, ja Williamin kurkkua alkoi kuristaa kummasti. Hänen oli täytynyt kuulla väärin, kai hän oli jo hieman väsynyt, jotenkin se henkareiden kilahdus oli vain lipunut hänen korviensa ohitse... Mutta kun Grell oli kopistellut hyvän tovin, mukamas rekisteröimättä jääneet vaateripustinten helinät kantautuivat ilmoille. 

Siinä vaiheessa oli mahdotonta olla ajattelematta, miltä Grell näyttäisi pelkkiin alusvaatteisiin ja korkokenkiin sonnustautuneena. 

Sen seurauksena Williamin aivot taisivat kokea eräänlaisen oikosulun, sillä yhtäkkiä Grell olikin jo pöllähtänyt samaan huoneeseen päivän raporttia kädessään liehutellen. Paperi päätyi työpöydälle ja Grell sanoikin jotain, mutta William unohti kuunnella. 

“Öh”, hän vastasi älykkäästi. 

Grellillä oli jaloissaan punaiset kiiltonahkaiset kengät, joiden korot ylsivät sellaisiin mittoihin, ettei William käsittänyt, miten sellaisilla ylipäätään pysyttiin pystyssä. Valkea sääri välkkyi hameen halkiosta, ja William yritti parhaansa mukaan olla tuijottamatta polvea. Se ei onnistunut kovinkaan hyvin, sillä katseen nostaminen reiden tienoille ei auttanut tukalassa tilanteessa. Grell hymähti. Ärsyttävää. William otti mielenosoituksellisen kulauksen kylmästä kahvistaan, ja kitkerä makuelämys palautti hieman tavanomaista järkeä hänen päähänsä.

“Oliko sinulla vielä jotain asiaakin? Toisilla meistä on töitä tehtävänään.”

Grell tuoksui sille hämmentävälle saippualleen. Vielä hänen poistuttuaankin tuo tuoksu jäi leijumaan ilmaan suorastaan vangitsevana. 

Asiakirjojen läpiluku ja leimaaminen oli yksinkertaisesti mahdotonta siinä ilmapiirissä. Kun William oli yrittänyt ja epäonnistunut tarpeeksi monta kertaa, hän päätteli tarvitsevansa lisää kahvia. Jotenkin siinä sumpinnoutoreissullaan hän eksyi tiirikoimaan Grellin pukuhuoneen lukkoa auki taitellulla paperiliittimellä, ja ennen kuin hän ehti edes kunnolla tajuta, mitä teki, hän seisoi jo siellä punaisen suihkuverhon takana availemassa saippuaputkiloita ja hoitoaineita haistaakseen niistä jokaista. 

Se häntä kovasti kiusannut tuoksu oli orkidean ja kanelin sekoitus. Yhdistelmä oli ehkä hieman epätavallinen, mutta kumman koukuttava siitä huolimatta. Tai ehkä juuri sen vuoksi, mene ja tiedä. Hetken William jo harkitsi pullon tyhjentämistä suoraan viemäriin, kenties Grell ei enää toiste hankkisi samaa saippuaa lähiympäristönsä piinaksi, mutta ei hänestä sitten lopulta ollut ihan niin epätoivoisiin tekoihin. Siitähän voisi vaikka jäädä kiinni. 

Sitä pahuksen saippuaa läikähti hänen lahkeelleen. Tuoksu seurasi siis Williamia paitsi työpöydän ääreen, myös kotiin asti. Vielä hänen vetäytyessään nukkumaankin tuntui siltä, ettei se helkkarin haju ollut vieläkään jättänyt häntä. 

 

Grellin kohtaaminen seuraavana päivänä tuntui todella nololta. Olihan William varmasti laittanut kaiken tismalleen samoille paikoille? Mitä jos hänet olisi jollain ilveellä mahdollista narauttaa moisesta tonkimisesta? Eihän hän nyt periaatteessa ollut mitään pahaa tehnyt... ronkkinut vain lukkoa vähän... ja _haistellut_... Ei hyvä luoja, kenelle hän oikein yritti tekojaan oikeuttaa? Hän ei halunnut myöntää edes itselleen syyllistyneensä johonkin sellaiseen. 

Tilannetta ei ainakaan auttanut se, että siitä eteenpäin William saattoi tuntea sen tietyn saippuan tuoksun huokuvan Grellistä, kun tämä kiikutti raporttejaan leimattavaksi. Kaikkein voimakkaimmin aisteja hyväilevät aromit tavoittivat tietoisuuden aina Grellin haroessa pitkää punaista tukkaansa, heilautellessa sitä puolelta toiselle ja asetellessa kutreja laskeutumaan harteiltaan mahdollisimman kauniisti. 

Joskus William oli haistavinaan saippuan jopa Grellin suihkujen aikana, vaikka tiesikin sellaisen olevan mahdotonta. Häntä kiusasi kerta kerralta enemmän se, ettei hän tunnistanut yhtäkään Grellin hyräilemistä lauluista, ja hämmentävä pukeutumisjärjestys vangitsi hänen mielenkiintonsa huomattavasti tiiviimmin kuin allekirjoitusta vaativat paperiniput. Miten epäkäytännöllistä sen täytyi olla! Minkä ihmeen vuoksi Grell edes teki niin, kaiken järjen mukaanhan kengät puettiin viimeisenä...

Sitten William erehtyi kuvittelemaan Grelliä keikistelemässä peilin edessä sonnustautuneena korkeakorkoisiin kenkiinsä ja pitkiin sukkiin asiaankuuluvine sukkanauhavöineen, ja hänen suunsa kuivahti.

William näki sielunsa silmin, kuinka Grell kääntäisi selkänsä, työntäisi lantiotaan tiukassa kulmassa taaksepäin, ja katsoisi sitten olkansa yli omaa kuvajaistaan. Mustat silkkisukat yltäisivät reisille asti ja viivottimensuorat saumat korostaisivat jäntevien säärten muotoja, säkenöivän punaiset hiukset hivelisivät paljasta ihoa. Terävät hampaat välähtäisivät vihjaavassa hymyssä koko kehon taipuessa vieläkin anteliaammin esille. Williamin kädet kouristuivat puristamaan työpöydän reunaa niin, että se teki jo kipeää. Seinän takana korkojen kalke jatkui, ja mielen luoma haavekuva venytteli notkeita raajojaan paljastaakseen vartalonsa jokaisen kaarteen. Punatut huulet raottuivat hentoon huokaukseen. 

Käsien kampeaminen irti siitä pöydänreunasta kävi jo työstä. Siitä suoriuduttuaan William keskittyi ankarasti ohimoidensa hieromiseen, vaikka tosiasiassa kaikkein pakottavin jomotus taisi tuntua jossain paljon alempana kuin hänen päässään. 

Ammattimaisesti William poistui paikalta kuullessaan Grellin vetävän vaatteita ylleen, hän ei kykenisi kohtaamaan toisen katsetta raportin palauttamisen yhteydessä. 

Sillä kerralla taktinen vetäytyminen toimi. Jatkossa pelkkä toimistosta livahtaminen ei juurikaan Williamia auttanut, sillä vaikka poistuminen olikin helppoa, ei riittävän pitkään poissa pysyminen luonnistunut ihan noin vain — Williamin työ oli hyvin suurelta osin sidottu tapahtumaan juuri siellä hänen oman pöytänsä äärellä, ja koska Grell tuntui toisinaan jäävän sinne suihkuun asumaan, muualla maleksiminen koko sen ajan olisi tuhlannut Williamin työtunteja anteeksiantamattoman paljon. 

(mikäli William olisi ollut täysin rehellinen itselleen, hän olisi todennut, ettei saanut Grellin suihkujen aikana kuitenkaan mitään järkevää aikaiseksi, paikoillaan pysymiseen ei siis siinä mielessä ollut minkäänlaista perustetta, mutta koska Williamin vuosia tyytyväisenä uinunut libido oli nyt viimein päättänyt herätä, hänen toimintaansa ohjaili jonkin aivan muun elimen kuin aivojen käskyt)

Ajatusleikki alusvaatteisillaan poseeraavasta Grellistä sävytti nopeasti kaikki vaatteidenvaihdon äänet huomattavan eroottisiksi. Häpeällisimpinä hetkinä William painoi korvansa seinää vasten kuullakseen jokaisen kahahduksen, yritti päätellä siitä, missä järjestyksessä Grell puki työvaatteet ylleen tai mitä hän otti yltään ensimmäiseksi töistä palattuaan. Paljastaisiko hän ensin ylävartalonsa vai pitkät säärensä. 

Orkidea-saippua vaihtui aikanaan vaniljaiseen jasmiiniin, jota Williamin oli taas pakko päästä nuuhkimaan aivan lähietäisyydeltä. Seuraava askel olikin sitten vilkaista Grellin kaappiin, ja seuraavien viikkojen aikana William perehtyi hyvin likeisesti monenlaisiin pitsisomisteisiin hepeneisiin sekä niistä huokuvien parfyymien valikoimaan. Pukeutumisen kuunteleminen muuttui sitä myöten huomattavasti tyydyttävämmäksi. 

Kerran hipelöityään oikein antaumuksella silkkisiä pikkuhousuja Williamin mieleen juolahti, ettei hän ainoastaan tiennyt, miltä Grellin pukineet näyttivät — hän oli usein äärettömän hyvin perillä myös siitä, miltä ne _tuntuivat_ , miten materiaalit hyväilivät hipiää, jota vasten ne asetettiin. Sen seurauksena hänen vastauksensa Grellille lyhenivät entisestään, typistyivät parhaimmillaan pelkiksi yksittäisiksi sanoiksi, sillä tuntui hirvittävän vaikealta olla ajattelematta, kuinka oikeastaan Grell oli koko ajan alasti siellä normaalien vaatteiden alla. 

 

“Will?”

“No mitä nyt taas?”

Grell ei vastannut heti, tuli vain lähemmäs ja nojasi takamustaan työpöydän kulmaan niin, että miltei jo istui kyseisellä huonekalulla. Williamin pasmat olivat auttamattoman sekaisin jo siitä hyvästä, että Grell oli tullut hänen luokseen ennen työpäivän päättävää suihkuhetkeä, joten kaikki vähänkään vaikeammat puheenaiheet olivat epätoivottujen asioiden listalla. Toivottavasti kyse ei nyt ollut jostain sellaisesta, mikä vaatisi ylitöitä tai virallisia anteeksipyyntöjä. 

Grell laski raporttinsa pöydälle aivan Williamin käden ulottuville ja puri sitten huultaan mietteliäänä. 

“Olen ollut jo jonkin aikaa vakuuttunut siitä, että _joku_ käy pukuhuoneessani työpäiväni aikana.”

“Vai niin.”

“Ja tiedätkö, Will, tämä henkilö taitaa _tutkia_ tavaroitani.”

“Jaa”, William sanoi ja yritti kovasti muodostaa jotain viileän asiallista vastausta paniikista höyryävässä päässään. “Mistähän sinä sitten olet sellaista päätellyt?”

“Minulla on keinoni, älä sinä siitä huolehdi”, Grell vastasi ja katsoi Williamia merkityksellisesti lasiensa yli. “Ajattelin vain informoida sinua asiasta, kun nyt kerran olet tässä lähellä. Ehkä olet kuullut jotain?”

“Kuten mitä?”

“No... mitä ääniä tuolta nyt voisikaan kuulua. Minä ainakin kuulin omalle puolelleni hyvin selvästi sen, kun pudotit mukisi. Tai kun luennoit Ronaldille nitojan käytöstä.”

“Ei minulla ole aikaa sinun pukuhuoneesi tapahtumia kuunnella”, William ärähti ja kohensi lasejaan taiteillen naamalleen niin virallisen ilmeen kuin vain suinkin osasi. “En ole kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota.”

“Et tietenkään, Will, enhän minä toki sellaista olettanutkaan”, Grell jatkoi suorastaan kehräten. “Halusin vain ilmaista huoleni asioiden nykyisestä kehityskulusta. Ajattelin myös, että... että jos satut kuulemaan tuolta jotain, voisit vaikka käydä katsomassa tilannetta.”

Grellistä huokui hiipuva parfyymi sekä kuivuvan veren rautainen katku. Sen täytyi olla yksi kaikkien aikojen tenhoavimmista tuoksuista, jopa sitä koukuttavaa orkideasaippuaa vetävämpää. Williamista tuntui siltä kuin Grell näkisi suoraan hänen lävitseen. 

“Harkitsen asiaa.”

“Kiitos, Will! Neidolle on niin kovin kiusallista tietää, että joku penkoo vaatteitani selkäni takana, ymmärräthän sinä toki.”

“Mmh”, William vastasi ja nousi tuoliltaan. Hän otti hyllystä ensimmäisen mapin, joka käden ulottuville osui, ja käänsi kaiken huomionsa sen sisältöön. Laskelmia viimevuotisten pikkujoulujen kuluista. William selvitti kurkkuaan vaivaantuneena ja tuijotti typeriä papereita niin tiiviisti kuin vain osasi, yrittäen lähettää olemuksensa jokaisella solulla signaalia siitä, että tämä keskustelu oli nyt hänen osaltaan päättynyt. 

Oven painautuessa kiinni Grellin jäljessä jokin Williamin sisällä tuntui menevän rikki. Ei helvetin helvetti, niin huolellinen kuin hän olikin kuvitellut olleensa tavaroiden ojennukseen asettamisessa! Miten Grell oli muka voinut huomata? Oliko William laittanut jotain kaapissa väärällä paikalle, pakannut alusvaatteet takaisin väärässä järjestyksessä, tai ehkä virhe olikin sattunut —

Tarkemmin ajatellen tietysti suurimmaksi virheeksi sopi nimittää koko touhuun ryhtymistä. Hetken verran William oli valmis vierittämään osan syystä Grellin niskoille, hittoako purjehti jatkuvasti hänen edessään tukkaansa viskoen ja notkeaa kroppaansa vihjaileviin asentoihin taivutellen, mutta sitten uusi kammottava ymmärryksen aalto huuhtoi Williamin mielen yli. Ilmeisesti siis Grell Sutcliffin kiemurtelu oli hänen mielestään eroottista, ihan vaatteet päälläkin ja hikisenä työvuoron jälkeen. 

Kun Grell käänsi hanan auki, Williamin teki mieli hakata päätään heitä erottavaa seinää vasten. 

 

Joku muu olisi saattanut kiusallisen keskustelutuokion ansiosta lopettaa siihen johtaneen toiminnan, mutta ei William. Päinvastoin, tarve vahtaamiseen tuntui ainoastaan pahenevan — hänen oli selvitettävä, miten hitossa Grell oikein oli saanut vihiä hänen toimistaan. Ja ei kai mikään sentään voisi paljastaa juuri Williamin olevan kutsumaton vierailija? Nämä arvoitukset eivät ratkeaisi muutoin kuin jatkamalla salakähmäisiä visiittejä, ja kun William nyt kerran siellä pukuhuoneessa jo oli, niin samalla vaivallahan hän voisi hieman niitä Grellin vaihtovaatteita vilkaista... 

Eräänä kohtalokkaana päivä William sitten huomasi punaisen hiussuortuvan, joka oli aseteltu kaapinoven kahvalle. Tietenkään hän ei osannut sanoa, oliko Grell toiminut samoin aina aiemminkin, mutta yhtä kaikki William onnitteli itseään siitä, että mysteeriin oli löytynyt järkeenkäypä vastaus. Hänen omatuntonsa oli vaiennut jo aikoja sitten, joten mikään ei estänyt häntä nyt nostamasta hiusta sivuun ja keskittymästä palkintoonsa — Grellin alusvaatteiden penkomiseen — ilman minkäänlaista kiinnijäämisen riskiä. 

Onnistumisen elämysten myllätessä niin voimakkaina mielessä hepeneiden hipelöiminen tuntui tavallistakin taivaallisemmalta. Päivän alusasu oli valkoista pitsiä, punaisilla ruseteilla somistettuna, ja niin Williamin kädet kuin niskakin hikosivat hänen kuvitellessaan niitä naurettavan pieniä kankaanpalasia Grellin päällä. Materiaali tuntui sormissa suorastaan kiihottavalta. Hänen kehonsa reaktiot taisivat voimistua kerta kerralta, joten häpeällisten ekskursioiden jälkeen oman työpöydän ääreen tyynenä palaaminen oli aina vain vaikeampaa. Ihan niin syvälle William ei sentään ollut vielä vajonnut, että olisi todella sortunut olonsa helpottamiseen vulgaarein metodein...

... mutta kovin kaukana ei siitä enää oltu. Pitsisten pöksyjen kasvoille painaminen houkutteli vastustamattomasti.  
 _  
Ei hyvä luoja._

Tällä menolla jos jatkettaisiin vielä viikkokin, todennäköisesti saavutettaisiin se piste, kun hän vetäisi käteen Grell Sutcliffin alusvaatteita haistellen. 

Sen oli päätyttävä. _Nyt_. William käväisi vielä suihkun puolella nuuhkaisemassa viimeisen kerran sitä sulotuoksuista saippuaa, hitto miten huumaavaa se olikaan, siitä kaikesta luopuminen sillä tavoin yhtäkkiä tuntui luvattoman hankalalta. Aivan kuin kyse olisi jostain suurestakin menetyksestä. Miten ihmeessä hän olikaan onnistunut ajamaan itsensä tällaiseen tilanteeseen — hän ei enää edes kunnolla muistanut, mistä koko roska oli saanut alkunsa. 

Kun kaikki näytti olevan paikoillaan, William kääntyi sen tuolin puoleen, jolle oli lukon päälle asetellun hiuksen laittanut. Hius oli tipotiessään. 

Kaikki veri tuntui pakenevan niin Williamin kasvoilta kuin oikeastaan kaikkialta muualtakin, myös sieltä vyönalusseudulta, se helvetin suortuva oli löydettävä. Lakoninen ääni takaraivossa huomautti, että olihan Grell jo hyvin tietoinen tunkeilijasta, ei tällä yhdellä kerralla nyt niin suurta merkitystä enää olisi... mutta pahus soikoon, eihän edes yksi hius voinut noin vain lakata olemasta! Kyllä tämä nyt olisi hoidettava kuntoon, William ei voinut sietää asioiden puolivillaista suorittamista — jos kaikki jäljet kerran oli mahdollista siivota pois, hän totisesti myös tekisi niin. Pakkohan sen hiuksen oli jossain täällä olla, luulisi mokomia nurkissa pyörivän enemmänkin. 

Lattian yli pyyhkäisevä katse ei kuitenkaan onnistunut tavoittamaan yhtäkään. William tonki Grellin hiusharjan esiin ja alkoi nyhtää sieltä uutta suortuvaa, mutta siitä sotkusta oli aivan mahdotonta saada irti yhtä hiusta, kokonainen karvatuppo tuntui ainoalta mahdolliselta lopputulokselta. William laskeutui lattialle polvilleen ja tutki joka hemmetin nurkan, palasi tyhjin käsin takaisin harjan kimppuun, ja taisteltuaan sen kanssa kauemmin kuin laki sallii, hän tajusi vilkaista kelloa. 

Jos hän ei aivan väärin muistanut, Grellin työvuoro päättyisi näillä minuuteilla. Kiroillessaan hiusharjan äärellä William yritti jo muotoilla jotain pätevän kuuloista tekosyytä toimilleen. Yhtäkään ei tullut mieleen, mutta suureksi onnekseen William ei sitten lopulta sellaista tarvinnutkaan — kuin ihmeen kaupalla hän onnistui yhden edustavan hiuksen harjasta irrottamaan, ja hän onnittelikin itseään omasta sorminäppäryydestään asetellessaan suortuvaa suljetun kaapin hakaselle. 

Kyllä nyt kelpasi lähteä ja jättää tämä kyseenalainen ajanviete taakseen, viimeisestä visiitistä ei jäisi Grellille jälkeäkään. 

William sulki pukuhuoneen oven helpotuksesta huokaisten. Oman työhuoneensa kynnystä ylittäessään hän kuuli, kuinka korkojen terävä kopina alkoi lähestyä nurkan takaa. Kaikki oli kunnossa, valmiina palautumaan täysin normaaliksi, ja William vetäytyi toimistonsa turvaan ennen kuin Grell ehti edes nähdä häntä. Täydellistä. Hän istui työpöytänsä ääreen. Ovi kävi seinän takana.

Ja siinä vaiheessa William tajusi, että ne saamarin pitsipöksyt olivat edelleen hänen kädessään. 

Korkojen kilke loppui ja metalliovinen kaappi avattiin. Williamilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, _mitä vittua hänen oikein pitäisi tehdä_ , peli oli menetetty niin komeasti, ettei pahemmasta väliä — hitot jostain hiuksesta, kun kaikkein valonarin todistusaineisto oli siinä hänen syyllisissä sormissaan eikä todellakaan siellä, missä sen olisi pitänyt olla. Hän ehti jo harkita ongelman viskaamista ulos ikkunasta, kenties hyvinkin kirjaimellisesti jonkun muun harteille, kun oveen jo koputettiin. 

Nyt äkkiä joku suunnitelma! Hänen maineensa olisi iäksi mennyttä, jos hänet nähtäisiin hypistelemässä alaisensa kadonneita alusvaatteita! Jos kyseinen murheenkryyni olisi ollut hitusenkaan pienempi, William olisi varmasti yrittänyt epätoivoissaan nielaista ne pois päiväjärjestyksestä, mutta jopa siinä hätäpäissään hän tajusi, ettei moinen olisi millään mahdollista. 

Hän siis survoi ne vaistomaisesti taskuunsa, ja todellakin kreivin aikaan, sillä Grell astui tavalliseen tapaansa sisään ilman kehotuksia tulla peremmälle. William tajusi heti Grellin nähdessään, että olisi ollut parempi ratkaisu piilottaa pitsit mihin tahansa muualle kuin hänen omiin vaatteisiinsa; jos hän joutuisi syystä tai toisesta lähtemään, alushousut kulkisivat hänen mukanaan. Kaikkialle. Toisaalta kukaan ei sentään voisi päätyä penkomaan hänen taskujaan hänen huomaamattaan, joten siinä mielessä tälläkin toiminnalla oli puolensa... 

“No?”

“Halusin vain tuoda raporttini”, Grell sanoi ja tuli lähemmäs liikkuen sulavasti kuin saalistaan vaaniva kissa. Hän istui pöydänkulmalle ja risti pitkät säärensä tavalla, jota voisi jo sanoa poseeraukseksi. Hänen katseensa mittaili Williamia huolellisesti päästä varpaisiin, sitten turhankin tietäväinen hymy levisi hänen huulilleen. “Ennen kuin riisudun ja menen suihkuun.”

“Öh”, William ähkäisi. “Vai niin.”

“Tiedäthän”, Grell kehräsi ja nojautui hivenen lähemmäs. “Ennen kuin vetäydyn pukuhuoneeseeni, tuohon aivan seinän taakse, ja otan vaatteet pois päältäni; ensin takin, sitten solmukkeen ja liivin, avaan puseroni napit ja paljastan —”

“Tiedän kyllä, mitä riisuutuminen ja suihkussa käyminen ovat, Sutcliff!” William kähisi yrittäen kuulostaa ärtyneeltä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten hyvin moinen häneltä luonnistui, ainakin se riivatun demoniloinen oli silloin aikoinaan tainnut mainita jotain vähemmän mairittelevaa Williamin näyttelijäntaidoista.

“Ajattelin, että olisit kiinnostunut yksityiskohdista.”

“Ja mistähän sinä niin päättelit?”

“Koska olet käynyt taas pukuhuoneessani.”

“En todellakaan alentuisi sellaiseen.”

“Älähän nyt, Will-muruseni, tiedän aivan yhtä hyvin kuin sinäkin, että olet käynyt siellä tänään.”

“Kuvittelet.”

“Voimme tietysti jatkaa tätä leikkiä, jos niin haluat. Ajattelin vain, että... että voisit nyt ehkä viimein tulla sinne silloin, kun _minäkin_ olen paikalla. Vakuutan, että näytän paremmalta ilman alusvaatteitani kuin miltä ne samat alusvaatteet näyttävät ilman minua.”

“En ymmärrä, mistä sinä puhut.”

“Arvostaisin myös suuresti, jos minun ei tarvitsisi lähteä tänään töistä ilman alushousuja”, Grell kuiskasi ja nojautui niin likelle, että William tunsi hänen hengityksensä kasvoillaan. “Jos pidät niistä niin paljon, voit toki pitää ne, mutta silloin joudut ottamaan minut kaupanpäällisinä.”

Terävät, punaisiksi lakatut kynnet sivelivät Williamin silkkistä solmiota. Grellin käsistä huokui nahkaisten hansikkaiden tuoksu, ja kun hänen huulensa jo miltei koskettivat Williamin huulilla, saattoi tuttujen hajujen repertuaarissa havaita myös häivähdyksen moottoriöljystä. 

“M-mutta... mistä sinä päättelit, että mukamas minä —”

“Voi, sinä hölmö mies suorastaan ajoit itsesi ansaan.”

“Ja millähän perusteella —”

“Rakas, polvillasi on puuteria. Ohut kerros lattialla riitti paljastamaan säännöllisen vierailijan jalanjäljet, mutta nähtävästi siitä oli enemmänkin iloa. Ihmettelen vain, mitä sinä oikein olet siellä tehnyt...”

William vilkaisi vaistomaisesti alas ja huomasi vasta siinä vaiheessa paljonpuhuvan vaalean lian housuillaan. Hän totisesti oli maailmankaikkeuden suurin tolvana. Grell hymähti ja nosti Williamin leukaa lempeästi koskettaen sitten kielellään tämän huulia, William puolestaan oli kuin lamaantunut. 

“No niin, herra Spears, minä menen nyt suihkuun”, Grell virkkoi tyytyväisenä virnistellen ja nousi pöydältä. “Mikäli teillä on jotain minulle kuuluvaa tai mieleenne juolahtaa jotain muuta kiireellistä asiaa, tiedätte, mistä minut löytää.”

Grell heitti vielä jäähyväisiksi silmäniskulla ja viettelevällä lantion keikautuksella säestetyn lentosuukon. Sitten William oli taas yksin työhuoneessaan. 

Williamin aivot löivät tyhjää kaiken sen jälkeen. Hän kuuli, kuinka Grell riisuutui seinän takana (ensin takki, sitten solmuke ja liivi, puseron napit nautinnollisen hitaasti yksi kerrallaan), avasi suihkun hanan hyräillen huomattavasti kovempaan ääneen kuin normaalisti, ja sitten olikin korkea aika punnita vaihtoehtoja. William voisi vallan mainiosti vain istua siinä paikallaan ja kieltää kaiken — ei, hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut mitään sen suuntaista, mikään Grell Sutcliffiin liittyvä ei edelleenkään kiinnostanut häntä, se lika hänen housuillaankin oli todellisuudessa pelkkää arkistohallista tarttunutta pölyä. 

Se olisi helppoa. Se olisi turvallista. Se olisi... jotain sellaista, mitä hän ei halunnut.

William nojasi pöytään, painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä, ja taskuun kätketyt alushousut muistuttivat ikävänä pallona olemassaolostaan. 

Mikä hitto hänen ongelmansa nyt oikein oli? Ajatus ylpeyden nielemisestä, kaiken myöntämisestä ja ainakin yhden henkilön silmissä imagon pilaamisesta kenties ikuisiksi ajoiksi kirveli kipeästi, mutta vieläkin kipeämmin taisi kirpaista ajatus siitä, että hän antaisi kaiken lipua pois ulottuviltaan. Että hän vain istuisi siinä kuuntelemassa, kuinka Grell lopulta sulkisi hanan, kuivaisi itsensä, pukeutuisi kummallisessa hekumallisessa järjestyksessä, ja poistuisi. Toista yhtä hyvää saumaa ottaa tapahtumiin osaa ei välttämättä enää tulisi.

Paitsi tietysti jos hän jatkaisikin Grellin pukuhuoneen penkomista kuin mikäkin pervertikko.

William ei edes tajunnut kunnolla tehneensä jotain päätöksiä ennen kuin jo seisoi pukuhuoneen ovella. Hän vilkuili molempiin suuntiin, eikä hänen huojennuksekseen kukaan ollut näkemässä, sitten hän olikin jo siirtynyt sen samaisen oven toiselle puolelle tarkistamaan lukon pitävyyttä naurettavan moneen kertaan. 

Tietämättä, mitä hittoa oli oikein ajatellut tekevänsä, William istui sille ainoalle tuolille odottamaan. Grellin punainen takki ja aivan yhtä punainen pyyhekin lojuivat huolettomasti puisella selkänojalla, koko huone kylpi suihkun kuumankosteassa höyryssä, ja solmio alkoi nopeasti kuristaa kurkkua. William haistoi Grellin mansikkaisen saippua ja näki suihkuverhon lävitse hänen kehonsa ääriviivat, eikä kämmenien hikoamisella tainnut olla mitään tekemistä yleisen lämpötilan kanssa. Punaiset silmälasit roikkuivat ketjustaan kaapin kahvassa.

Grell ei pitänyt mitään kiirettä. William puristi pitsisiä alushousuja sormissaan ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen sanoa jotain, muttei sitten kuitenkaan keksinyt mitään, ei edes mitään typerää. Ehkä parempi niin. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, oliko Grell huomannut hänen tulonsa, mutta hän ei kyennyt edes kurkkuaan karaisemaan läsnäolostaan ilmoittaakseen. 

Viimen hana käännettiin kiinni. Hyräily lakkasi ja Grell veti suihkuverhon syrjään. Hän oli alaston ja vesi valui pitkin hänen vartaloaan, kuten odottaa sopikin, mutta edelleen kuivat hiukset oli kerätty sotkuiselle nutturalle eikä meikkiäkään ollut pesty. Grell oli ilmiselvästi odottanut Williamia, oli _tiennyt_ hänen tulevan. Grellin lähestyessä Williamin hengitys salpautui ja hän näki, kuinka kalvakka iho nousi pinnallaan helmeilevien vesipisaroiden alla kananlihalle. Grellin vihreät silmät vangitsivat Williamin katseen hänen kurottautuessaan ottamaan pyyhkeen Williamin takaa, ja vasta kun Grell vetäytyi kauemmas, William kykeni taas hengittämään. 

Grell kuivasi itsensä hitaasti, kiinteää katsettaan Williamista laskematta, ja lopulta se olikin William, joka rikkoi katsekontaktin ensin. Hänen silmänsä ahmivat toisen vahvoja käsivarsia ja kapeaa lantiota, punaista karvoitusta ja jänteviä reisiä. Häpeillen hän ajatteli, ettei ketään Grellin kaltaista ehkä pitäisikään koskaan päästää yleisiin pukeutumistiloihin, miten kukaan ikinä voisikaan keskittyä omiin asioihinsa jonkun niin hekumallisen paljastaessa sulojaan siinä aivan vieressä. Kaulalta valui vielä muutamia vesivanoja ja William valitsi niistä yhden seurattavaksi, katseli sen reittiä nännin viereltä vatsalihasten linjoja pitkin aina napaan asti. Hänen suunsa kuivahti ja se nimenomainen pisara tuntui ainoalta juomalta, joka hänen janonsa voisi tyydyttää. 

Grell heitti pyyhkeensä Williamille ja hymyili hampaansa paljastaen. Hän laittoi silmälasit kasvoilleen ja otti kaapista valkoiset silkkisukat, alkoi vetää niitä pitkien säärtensä peitoksi, ja William yritti asetella kosteaa pyyhettä sylissään niin, ettei hänen tukala tilanteensa olisi aivan niin ilmiselvä. Seuraavaksi oli vuorossa punaisin rusetein koristeltu sukkanauhaliivi; Grell kietoi sen lanteilleen, laittoi korkeakorkoiset, punaiset kengät jalkoihinsa, ja tuli aivan Williamin eteen. Hänen paljon pahennusta jo vaatteiden alle kätkettynäkin herättävä sukuelimensä oli häpeilemättä esillä, ja kun Grell asetti toisen jalkateränsä riettaine kenkineen tuolinreunalle Williamin reisien väliin, William tajusi, mitä hänen odotettiin tekevän. 

Hän kosketti ensin varoen, siveli ohuen materiaalin lävitse kuultavaa lämmintä ihoa hyvän tovin ennen kuin rohkeni kiertää sormensa kunnolla Grellin nilkan ympärille. Pujotettuaan jalan pitsisten alushousujen läpi William ei enää halunnut päästää irti, vaan hänen kätensä seurasivat Grellin käsiä tämän vetäessä pientä pukinettaan sääriään pitkin; pohkeilta polville, sieltä reisille ja sukkien pitsisille reunoille, aina lonkille saakka. Syvältä Williamin kurkusta nousi jokin tunnistamaton, tukahtunut ääni Grellin _asetellessa_ elintään pitsipöksyjen sisäan. 

Sitten Grell napsautti sukkanauhojen hakaset kiinni sukkien reunoihin ja vetäytyi kauemmas. 

William istui hiljaa katsomassa, kuinka Grell täydensi alusasuaan kevyellä korsetilla, joku kuroi vyötäröä aavistuksen pehmeämmälle kurville. Muutama kiehkura pääsi karkaamaan löysästä kampauksesta hartioille Grellin keikistellessä peilin ääressä, juuri niin törkeästi omalle kuvajaiselleen flirttaillen kuin William oli hikisissä valveunissaan visioinutkin. Puuterointi ja erityisesti huulipunan lisääminen näyttivät jo suorastaan pornografialta, eikä edelleen hennosti tuoksuva saippua ainakaan auttanut asiaa. Jos William olikin jo aikaisemmin saanut havaita järkytyksekseen, että Grell Sutcliff oli jotenkin onnistunut muovautumaan hänen mielessään joksikin kaiken eroottisen ruumiillistumaksi, niin tämä... tämän todellisuuden rinnalla ne kuvitelmatkin kalpenivat. 

Grellin kumartuessa liioiteltuun kulmaan tarkistamaan silmämeikkiään William oli varma siitä, että olisi täysin mahdollista laueta housuihinsa pelkästä katselemisesta. 

Kun Grell oli valmis, hän puki ylleen kaksi alushametta ja punaisen mekon. Hän käänsi Williamille jälleen kerran selkänsä ja katsoi tätä kutsuvasti olkansa yli. Oli käsittämätöntä, miten viettelevältä niin kapea kaistale selkää ja korsettia saattoi näyttää vaatteen väleistä kajastaessaan, ja koko Williamin keho tuntui jähmeältä sekä ennen kaikkea kömpelöltä hänen noustessaan. Mekon selkämyksen pienet napit luiskahtelivat hänen hikisistä sormistaan. 

Kun viimeinenkin nappi oli saatu pujotettua lävestään, Grell kääntyi ja katsoi Williamia arvioiden. 

“No niin, Will. Nyt olet nähnyt, kuinka minä pukeudun. Piditkö sinä siitä?”

“Mm. Kyllä.”

“Hyvä. Entä haluaisitko sen vastapainoksi päästä näkemään, kuinka minä riisuudun?”

William ei edes saanut sanottua mitään, nyökkäsi vain. Grell naurahti kujeillen. 

“Sitä ennen saat kyllä luvan tarjota minulle päivällisen. Tai ainakin kupin teetä, edes kyseenalaisessa maineessa oleva neito ei sentään heti voi herraseurassa heittää vaatteita yltään.”

“E-ei kai. Mihin sinä sitten haluaisit mennä?”

“Nyt tahtoisin vain kotiin. Saatatko minut?”

“Mutta... entäs se tee? Tai päivällinen?”

“No mutta Will, enhän minä suinkaan tarkoittanut, että nyt heti”, Grell tirskui. “Millaisena tyttönä sinä minua oikein pidät? Sitä paitsi eikö sinulla ole vielä töitä tehtävänä? Ajattelin, että voisit ritarillisesti uhrata lounastaukosi saattamiseeni, mutta niin kohtuuttomaksi edes minä en heittäydy, että vaatisin sinua viemään minua treffeille kesken työpäivän.”

Williamilla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, millainen ilme hänen kasvoilleen siinä vaiheessa levisi, mutta ilmeisesti hänen tyrmistyksensä paistoi sen verran ilmiselvänä, että Grell katsoi häntä miltei säälien. Ja Williamin suureksi harmiksi paino sanalla _miltei_ , huolella punattujen huulien hymy nimittäin puhui kaikesta muusta kuin armon antamisesta. 

“Älä huoli, en ole niin kylmä ja julma, että pakottaisin sinut odottamaan vuosisadan verran... toisin kuin eräät. Nyt olen kuitenkin töiden jälkeen väsynyt ja tukkanikin on huonosti, joten haluan vain päästä kotiin lepäämään.”

“Niin. Tietysti.”

“Joten saatatko minut?”

“Tuota...”

“Käsi kädessä?”

“No...”

“Kai tiedät, mistä _kaikki_ puhuisivat sen jälkeen? Mitä ne sanoisivat _meistä_?” Grell kysyi ja virnisti pirullisesti. Hän nojautui niin lähelle, että hänen kuiskiessaan suoraan Williamin korvaan heidän poskensa painautuivat toisiaan vasten. “Tarkemmin ajatellen; jos saat minut vakuutettua siitä, ettei olisi liian kunniatonta ja kevytkenkäistä antaa periksi noille miehisille vieteillesi, niin kenties voisin sallia jo tänään sen teen tarjoilemisen. Vuoteeseen.” 

Williamin olo oli niin kuuma ja kaikinpuolin tukala, että ajatteleminen tuntui vaikealta, suorastaan mahdottomalta. Jälkeenpäin hän aina silloin tällöin väitti, että Grell oli huijannut hänet suhteeseen, tehnyt kaikesta julkista ennen kuin asia oli ollut edes molemmille osapuolille täysin selvä, mutta joka tapauksessa juuri sillä hetkellä Williamin vartalo otti ohjat ja ratkaisi tilanteen omaksi edukseen. 

Hänen järkensä ei ehkä kyennyt tarpeellisten prosessien suorittamiseen, mutta ei sen tarvinnutkaan, sillä keho osasi tarttua Grelliä kädestä ilman erikseen annettuja rationaalisia käskyjäkin.


End file.
